


Haunting Friendships

by LordTraco



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Deaf!Frisk (before death), Ghost!Frisk, slightly shippy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTraco/pseuds/LordTraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgore only has five human souls in his possession upon Frisk's arrival, and though he was able to kill them... their soul escaped. <br/>What happens to lost souls? One ghost may hold the answers and the friendship Frisk so desperately needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghostly Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own little bit of fun. I love that little ghostie to death.   
> (Also, I assumed for the longest time that Blooky was male, until I found out this is not the case in canon. So if I slip up, please let me know.)

Your name is Frisk. Or at least it was, back when you were more than a meandering soul. It was an uncommon name for an uncommon child, forced into a situation you simply couldn't bear any longer. Twice. But yellow flowers had saved you the first time. The last time, there was no flowers to save you from death.

You remember your dying moments vividly, but from an outside perspective. For you had been within your soul at the time. Just as the battle began and your soul was separated from your body for the battle, you felt something sever. A trap was sprung and a spear pierced through your body, leaving your soul confused within the confines of the fight.

You fled.

Your red form simply fled, phasing through wall and floor, blinded by remnants of fear and confusion. Soon, only determination was left, glowing red around you. The thoughts within your head grew hazy and few, emotions quickly becoming a distant memory.

Soon, you found yourself in the presence of other monsters, though they did not notice you. Their happy conversation and general... ambiance of kindness akin to a calming background music... helped you to strengthen your thought process.

_Why didn't the others run?_

The first thought you coherently put together was a terrible one to think. It held implications of being searched for if other fallen humans had done the same as you... And a terrible level of guilt if the five other souls had been... selfless enough... to give up their lives for...

_I can't let myself be seen._

Yes, this had been a better thought. It wouldn't prove wise to be seen by these monsters... let alone any monster in the capital. Perhaps... perhaps Snowdin or...

_I don't want to go home anymore._

You ran from the monsters you were feeding off of. Thankfully, their happy conversation went on undisturbed. Being sad over the realization that you cannot go home as a... bodiless soul was one thing. But feeling the emotion dulled down to nothing but a whisper in static, and being without ability to express any of your sadness... You felt cutting yourself off from all emotions would be a less cruel experience.

And so you wandered. Without much emotion to feed off of, there was little to fuel any motive or thought process. At some point, momentum was the only thing moving you forward at all.

That's when you ran into a ghost.

Literally.

It was a strange sensation. Pretty much the equivalent of... absolutely nothing, actually. It was an intimate embrace, a long talk about everything you've ever experienced, and being hit by a jetplane all in the span of two seconds. You came away with fading memories of Napstablook's and an intense feeling of embarrassment that confounded your up-to-this-point emotionless soul.

"Oh... are you alright?"

You wanted to talk, just then. But there was no way for you to communicate. The sadness the ghost was radiating was both tragic and intoxicating. You could feel emotions again, at such a strength you almost questioned whether you wanted to be feeling anything at all.

"Ahh it's... You haven't formed yet." Blooky said (your mind brought up a foreign, faded memory of happiness that was associated with that name, and thus it was this ghost's name in your soul-mind). "That's ok. You can stay with me if you like until you're done."

You weren't sure what Blooky meant, but you followed his aura intently as they floated slowly away. You anxiously anticipated other monsters coming out to capture you, but none came. Perhaps it was night time and all were sleeping?

Soon you noticed the glittering crystals above you, their soft glow and the matching glow that Blooky gave off in a far more dulled way. You felt something... something you couldn't explain. "A lot of monsters want to see the real stars. They act like that's a good enough reason to kill people." Tears formed in their eyes, and your soul felt both pity and a bit of euphoria that came from feeling strong emotions like this.

Feeling you had to do something, you moved towards the ghost, deciding to hug them. Floating in a circle around their head was the best you could manage, and you had to dodge those tears, but it was worth it when they stopped falling.

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

You spent a lot of time in the house Blooky brought you to. Seeing them in front of that calm blue, the color just barely phasing through their form, and the soft white glow making it look like there was a blue aura around them... It was a vision that forever made you think of Blooky when you saw the color blue.

It saddened you a little to see that the inside of the house was a casual wooden color, but you supposed that not  _everything_  in Waterfall could be blue. Waterfall... yes, that was the name of this place, another bit of casual knowledge you knew from bumping into a ghost. Most information had faded, but you could still recall names of places and people they knew fairly easily.

Life... well... existence was entertaining being with Blooky. They'd go off to work but would make sure to leave some music on for you to listen to while they were away. Blooky's music was unique in that it... made you feel wisps of emotions. Just enough to calm you and allow you to think and... feel. But not enough to allow you to worry. Worrying took too much effort and emotion, and emotion was an important resource for you.

...

"...I knew I'd only weigh you down..." Blooky said with a sad sigh, returning home from the snail farm yet again.

For the thousandth time, you wished you could respond. Instead, you floated around his head in your version of a hug before returning to the middle of the room.

"Y-you really should... move on soon." Blooky said, tears forming and falling to the floor.

You flinched. Or well... you backed up about an inch in an abrupt fashion. Close enough, you supposed. Blooky left the house, not bothering to open the door. You followed, not yet full of enough emotion to feel fearful for your own self. You only felt confused and wanting to cheer up Blooky and... and wanted to know what they'd meant. 


	2. Drowning in Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blooky reminisces a bit.

You found Blooky sitting down by the water where the riverman sometimes came. The sadness emanating off of them was like a punch to the gut... that also warmed you up like a gallon of alcohol. You really enjoyed making analogies like that... It made you remember what it was like to have a body.

But Blooky merely sat silently until you approached to float just beside their head.

"Did you know I used to be human too?"

You moved back and forth.

"Yeah... no one does. It makes others sad so I don't mention it..."

You circled around their head slowly.

"I came here to perform to the animals. No one else seemed to like my music, but the squirrels and birds made a good audience..."

You slowed to a stop, moving to lay on the floor beside Blooky.

"I was... I was trying to get a bird to sing into my microphone when I fell off a tree. Onto a really sharp rock." Their tears were of the squiggly kind now, the type they made when really feeling down. "I was bleeding and couldn't walk and... so I rolled, thinking I could just roll down the mountain. I went the wrong way and fell down here, missing the soft flowers and..."

You quickly circled their head again, wishing you could do more...

Just then, something inside you flourished.

_You want to stay here? With them?_

_Of course! Blooky is my best friend!_

_There will be a heavy cost._

_I don't mind. Just let me hug Blooky._

_Alright._

When you opened your eyes (Since when did you have eyes to close?), you saw a look of surprise on Blooky's face.

"Blooky, what's wrong?" You asked, before the shock hit that you had actually SPOKEN.

But their tears flowed harder than ever. "Oh no.... You didn't..... move on...."

"I wanted to stay with you."

"Oh no........."

"Blooky..."

"Oh no..... I'm so sorry....."

"Blooky, I love you." Ok, perhaps being able to speak wasn't that great after all. Your flowing ethereal body felt rudimentary, without all the moving parts you vaguely remembered. Talking didn't require any movement, nor breath.

Blooky stopped, looking startled at you. You'd carefully learned to discern his feelings from the subtlest movements, as his eyes and face never seemed to change much.

"I uh... I mean... P-please don't...." You stammered. "I don't want to leave your side. I love your music and being around you... probably because I fed off your emotions but... I want the chance to be your friend." It felt strange to talk without needing air. It was all too easy to just... say everything, and yet even still your mind went too fast for your voice.

"I'd only-"

"Weigh me down?" You laughed softly. "I can float anyways."

"Oh..." The ends of Blooky's sheet-like body fluttered lightly as if in a gentle wind. You hadn't seen that reaction often, but you were sure it meant something.

"My name is Frisk by the way." You said again, filling in the silence like a steamroller without brakes. After going so long without talking, you figured it was a miracle you weren't monologuing.

"Y-yeah... I knew that from..." Blooky didn't finish that sentence, instead turning away from you. Part of you wondered if ghosts could blush. When you felt something tinge on your own formless cheeks, you wondered no more. The bottom... frills? Ends? Frills sounded fancier. You felt the bottom frills of your body flutter as if in a heavy windstorm, making visible the feeling of butterflies in your stomach and fluttering of your heart.

"Is it... can I still stay with you?" You tried to stay still.

"If you.... If you'd like." Blooky said, turning to face you once more, then looking down and crying once again.

"It's ok..." You said, forming slight arms that were more like tiny stubs to pat the ghost.

"M... my cousin said he'd never leave me behind and..."

"I'm here now. And I've got nowhere else to go. Come on, Blooky! Let's go watch those snails!"

"Oh... ok..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had these two chapters written up. I'm going to be working on my PTA Sans fanfic and likely fall back on this when I have a need for fluff. Thank you so much for reading! I will continue this, don't worry!


End file.
